


О чем ты думаешь...

by Lynnita



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnita/pseuds/Lynnita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред не успевает заметить, когда <i>часто </i>превращается сначала в <i>очень часто</i>, потом в <i>постоянно</i>, а потом в  пугающее своей абсолютной безвыходностью <i>всегда</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем ты думаешь...

Вопросы задают всегда одни и те же. Как вы попали в шоу? Какие эпизоды вам нравится снимать больше? Как поведет себя ваш герой в сложившейся ситуации? С ответами трудностей никогда не возникает, даже тогда, когда вопросы оказываются личного и, порой, интимного характера: Что обычно вы делаете по утрам?   
Дженсен улыбается и отвечает серьезно - просыпаюсь, отключаю будильник и сплю дальше.   
Джаред ржет и отвечает не менее серьезно - мастурбирую на плакат Тома Круза, который висит в ванной.   
И снова ржет. Потом добавляет еще серьезнее, что по утрам любит бегать, но все-таки правду он так никогда и не говорит. Первое, что он делает по утрам - думает: надо разбудить Джена, иначе он как обычно отключит будильник и заснет опять. А потом вспоминает забавное выражение лица, которое бывает у Дженсена, когда он только проснулся - короткие волосы взъерошены, глаза заспанные и немного обиженные. Вспоминает его чуть хриплый голос и тепло, которым от него веет - он только что выбрался из-под одеяла. И только потом уже идет в ванную. И бегать.   
-Хэй, значит, поцелуй со мной и есть твоя мечта?- нехорошо по-Диновски ухмыляется Дженсен, выходя за двери конференц-зала после беседы с журналистами. Джаред лишь улыбается в ответ, и это несколько обескураживает, поскольку Дженсен ожидает пламенного признания в любви и очередного вторжения в личное пространство. Наверно, он даже этого хочет, потому что так привычно, так бывает всегда. Через секунду Дженсен забывает эту смутную тревогу, так как появляется более важная задача - добраться до дома как можно скорее и выспаться.   
Спать, спать, спать… единственное, о чем Дженсен сейчас может думать.   
Единственное, о чем сейчас думает Джаред - поцелуй с Дженсеном.  
Джаред последнее время вообще ловит себя на мысли, что _часто_ думает о Дженсене.   
Сэнди получила новую роль – и Джаред думает: надо сказать Джену.   
В титрах в конце фильма звучит имя – Мэтью Бродэрик. Джаред отбрасывает упавшую на глаза челку и думает: интересно, а Джен знает, кто такой этот Бродэрик?   
Где этот чертов сценарий? И Джаред думает: наверно опять у Джена оставил.   
Конфета вываливается из упаковки, падает на пол, и Джареду лень наклоняться, чтобы поднять ее.   
Он улыбается и думает - опять Джен вляпается.   
Когда ботинок Дженсена застревает в дощатом полу как в трясине, Дженсен думает - чертов Джаред, прибью. Джаред не успевает заметить, когда _часто_ превращается сначала в _очень часто_ , потом в _постоянно_ , а потом в пугающее своей безвыходностью _всегда_.

Джаред видит, насколько Дженсен вымотан, почти физически ощущает не только его усталость, но и то, что не возможно прочитать на его лице. Видит, что он сидит сгорбившись, как-то сжавшись на своем персональном стуле с именем и фамилией выписанными на спинке. Джаред садится рядом, кладет руку Дженсену на колено, ободряюще похлопывая. И не говорит ни слова.   
Джаред думает, что стоит попросить Крипке завершить съемку этого эпизода хотя бы в четыре дубля, иначе Дженс сорвется.   
Дженсен думает - хорошо, что Джаред умеет молчать в нужные моменты.  
-Попрошу Крипке скинуть пару дублей, - говорит Дженсен, криво улыбаясь на выдохе.

О том, что съемки приостанавливают, они узнают одновременно. Движения Джареда становятся резкими, голос часто сбивается на хрип, так, что нужно откашливаться. Он запарывает дубль за дублем, от чего режиссер, сценарист, операторы и Дженсен бесятся. Забастовка продлится явно не неделю и даже не две.   
Джаред думает о вынужденном хиатусе и о том, что Джена теперь не будет рядом. Эта мысль не просто выбивает его из колеи: она холодком маленьких стальных игл вонзается в кончики пальцев, вместе с кровью поднимается по венам, достигает сердца и заставляет его замереть на несколько секунд.   
Дженсен думает, что нигде и никогда не чувствовал себя более уютно, чем рядом с Джаредом, и что перерыв в съемках очень кстати, потому что мысли о Джее посещают его слишком часто. И хотя это еще не _всегда_ и даже не _постоянно_ – но уже пугающе.

Одиннадцатый эпизод для Джареда и Дженсена оказывается настоящей пыткой. Джареду почти не приходится играть, чувства его героя, который теряет единственного родного человека, слишком уж похожи на его собственные, и слезы, выступающие на глазах, и отчаяние в голосе, и безумное желание обнять, прижать и не отпускать никогда-никогда - все это у них одно на двоих.   
Джаред думает, что еще пара дублей, и он просто не сможет выпустить Дина-Дженсена из своих объятий.  
Когда теплая щека Сэма-Джареда плотно-плотно прижимается к его щеке, когда руки обхватывают шею, так будто это спасательный круг, когда он всем своим телом ощущает тепло тела Джареда, которое превращается в покалывание мельчайших иголочек в подушечках пальцев, Дженсен думает, что его _слишком часто_ еще немного и превратится в пугающее своей абсолютной безысходностью _постоянно_. О существовании _всегда_ он стремиться забыть, как о жутком кошмаре.

Последний из написанных эпизодов отснят. Съемки приостанавливают, и осадок недосказанности, который проникает в каждую мысль, в каждое движение, в каждое слово, остается не только в жизни героев, но и в жизни актеров. Продюсеры не впадают в депрессию и, сжимая в ответном рукопожатии руки Джареду и Дженсену, уверяют, что все обойдется, они еще поборются и выиграют эту битву.  
Последняя – прощальная - думают Джаред и Дженсен - вечеринка выплескивается в грандиозную пьянку, сумасшедшее веселье, граничащее с безумным отчаянием в глазах Джареда, надеждой, что все наконец-то пройдет, в сознании Дженсена, головной болью с утра, взбесившимся желудком, желающим взглянуть на внешний мир вместе со всем своим содержимым, и мыслью, что вчера произошло что-то важное, но что именно - абсолютно невозможно вспомнить.

Машина за Дженсеном приезжает около полудня. Джаред стоит, прислонившись к прохладной стене и наблюдает за тем, как Дженсен подхватывает одним движением свою дорожную сумку, обводит взглядом опустевший как-то в одно мгновение трейлер и спускается по ступенькам, в очередной раз спотыкаясь - мир вокруг вдруг теряет четкие очертания, а в глазах противно щиплет. Но на улице опять непогода, и ветер достаточно сильный, чтобы это вписать в его вину.   
-Джен… - Джаред думает, что нужно сказать что-то, сделать что-то, чтобы остановить его, но ноги становятся ватными, и он ощущает, что сил сказать хоть одно слово нет, и сделать шаг сил тоже нет, и если отпустить холодящую ладонь поверхность перил, то ноги не удержат его. Иглы холодного страха вновь вонзаются в кончики пальцев, оборачиваясь изощренной средневековой пыткой, и заставляют сердце на несколько секунд перестать биться.  
-Все в порядке, Джей. Я позвоню, когда долечу,- Дженсен улыбается своей фирменной улыбкой, правда она получается не очень естественной, какой-то жалкой, и думает, что нужно сказать что-нибудь вроде: «Эй, обнимемся на прощание?» и весело усмехнуться или «Эй, скоро увидимся!» и похлопать Джареда по плечу. Дженсен ждет, что Джаред обнимет его, как он делал это обычно, сжимая ребра Дженсена так, что дыхание застревало где-то в горле, или хлопнет его по плечу и скажет, что-нибудь привычно-гадкое вроде: «Эй, не забудь прислать мне свою фотку в бикини!» и ухмыльнется издевательски. Но они оба больше не говорят ни слова, и от этого только еще хуже. Джаред слышит, как хлопает дверца машины, как ровно рычит мотор, как жалобно шуршит асфальт под колесами отъезжающего джипа, как бьется сердце в грудь, словно хочет вырваться наружу. Ощущает, что мир начинает терять свои четкие очертания, превращаясь в подобие чужой реальности, и чувствует, как неприятно жжет глаза. Но в Ванкувере опять непогода, и слезы можно списать на разыгравшийся ветер, который ворчливо треплет ветви деревьев и челку Джареда

Дженсен слышит, как ровно урчит мотор, слышит шуршание асфальта под колесами джипа, закрывает глаза. Металлически-серый салон машины растворяется в полутени ресниц, и остается только вязкое, липкое воспоминание одного мгновения вчерашнего вечера, когда в тяжелые аккорды какой-то мелодии, в мутно-желтые переливы стекла, которыми искрится его пиво, в расплавленное сознание ворвался вихрем шепот Джареда, его неловкое движение, его теплое дыхание, коснувшееся губ Дженсена.  
 _Знаешь, Джен… да. - Что да? - Я бы, правда, хотел этого. Поцелуя с тобой._  
Джаред не улыбается, поэтому нельзя воспринять это как неудачную шутку, а губы его так близко, что перехватывает дыхание, в грудь ударяет ноющая боль, как будто кто-то поворачивает осиновый кол в самом сердце, медленно, словно растягивая удовольствие, вонзая его еще и еще глубже. Ноги подкашиваются, паркет превращается в желе, гул в зале, музыка, голоса, знакомые и друзья вокруг - больше ничего этого нет. Хотя может быть все дело в пиве.   
Дженсен резко открывает глаза, и вчерашний вечер опять превращается в металлически-серый салон машины и унылый проносящийся за окном день. Дженсен думает, что расстояние его не спасет, потому что его _постоянно_ , очевидно, становится абсолютным синонимом _всегда_ , в точности повторяя каждый его контур, отсвет и тень.

Джаред медленно, преодолевая вязкую паутину нежелания верить в то, что это все происходит в его реальности, в последний раз бросает взгляд на надежно запертый осиротевший трейлер Дженсена, направляется к машине, которая уже ждет его, чтобы отвезти в аэропорт, и думает, что все окончательно испортил. Дорога под ногами, поблескивающая снегом, скопившимся в ее морщинах, выстилается паркетом вчерашнего банкетного зала, растревоженное сознание вызывает из памяти бледно-золотистые стены с огромными картинами, шепот ветра разрывается аккордами гитары, в которые прокрадывается ответ Дженсена.  
 _Ты не в моем вкусе, приятель. Мне нравятся девушки._  
И Джаред знает, что это правда, но он также знает Дженсена достаточно долго и слишком хорошо, чтобы ему сейчас поверить. Джаред видит, как Дженсен медленно прикрывает глаза, затем снова открывает, смотрит на Джареда теперь совершенно серьезно.   
_Джей. Ты мой друг. Ничего не будет. – Правильно._  
Взгляды цепляются друг за друга в течение тягучей, как мед, секунды, отражающейся золотистой стрелкой в циферблате часов Дженсена, и Джаред все еще, если чуть-чуть наклониться, может почувствовать своими губами губы Дженсена. Но Дженсен сказал нет. И Джаред знает, что Дженсен прав. Дыхание перехватывает, но Джаред все-таки находит силы выпрямиться и хлопнуть Джена по плечу, и думает: это правильно.

Дженсен звонит, как и обещал, этим же вечером, потому что самолет Джареда прилетает на два часа позже, и они разговаривают по телефону еще ровно столько, пока окрик с кухни – _ну-сколько-можно-вы-же-виделись- -сегодня-утром_ – не заставляет обоих покраснеть и попрощаться. Джаред звонит ему наследующее утро, когда на часах только высветилось пять, и Дженсен догадывается, что это не потому что Джаред соскучился, а потому что он просто законченный придурок, и наверняка специально завел будильник, чтобы поиздеваться над ним. Джаред на самом деле соскучился, поэтому специально завел будильник на 4.59. Ну и чтобы поиздеваться. Дженсен звонит ему вечером и извиняется, за то, что наорал на него с утра. На следующий день они снова созваниваются, и через день, и еще через день, и еще. Пока не звонит Эрик и не говорит, что запланирована линия интервью на период вынужденного отдыха.   
Джаред думает, что это здорово - он снова увидит Джена.   
Дженсен предлагает Крипке разделиться, потому что так они успеют больше, потому что знает, что Джей собирался провести время с Сэнди, и потому что думает, что чем дальше он будет находиться от Джея, тем меньше будет о нем думать.   
Но план не срабатывает. Потому что расстояние не спасает. Потому что _всегда_ это уже непросто синоним постоянно, а отдельная самостоятельная единица во внутренней вселенной его сердца, которая расползается кровавыми дорожками недосказанного, недопонятого, невозможного, и разливается безвыходной сладостно-режущей болью по всему телу.

Неделю они не разговаривают. А потом еще одну. У Дженсена постоянные перелеты, встречи с журналистами, интервью для журналов, и в перерывах сумасшедшего движения дня он думает, что стоит позвонить Джареду, но не успевает до очередной трели будильника, звонка со студии или просто до того момента, как глаза закрываются сами собой.   
Джареду кажется, что он - в другом мире, и этот мир совершенно неправильный и ненормальный, потому что из него куда-то исчез Дженсен, бессмысленная болтовня с ним часами и жуткие счета за роуминг. Остались только интервью, собеседования, собаки и Сэнди с вопросительным взглядом, будто все время чего-то ждущая. А между тем Джаред все в том же мире, только на другом его конце. И он думает, что Эйфелева башня и золотое колечко в бархатной коробочке заставят хотя бы на некоторое время выбросить из головы мысли о Дженсене и оправдают ожидания Сэнди.

Джаред меряет комнату отеля широкими шагами, и с каждым разом она начинает казаться все меньше. Надевая колечко на тонкий палец будущей жены, Джаред думает, что Дженсен порядочная скотина и теперь придется позвонить ему первым.   
Он почти уверен, что не слышал сигнала соединения, и вместо привычных гудков сразу же звучит голос Дженсена.  
\- Какого черта, Джей, ты там?  
-Там, я тебе звоню.  
-Нет. Это я тебе звоню.  
Секундное молчание и взрыв смеха  
\- Значит, мы звоним друг другу одновременно.  
-Я сделал Сэнди предложение.  
Молчание.  
-Мы обручились.  
Радость в голосе Дженсена, когда тот поздравляет Джареда, громкая и абсолютно искренняя, но Джаред знает Дженсена слишком хорошо и достаточно долго, чтобы в это поверить. Джаред думает, что глупо было не звонить друг другу целую вечность. Дженсен думает, что сегодня он, наконец-то, может напиться, как следует, теперь у него есть уважительная причина – его лучший друг обручился со своей девушкой…

Когда они встречаются еще через две с половиной недели, все так, как будто ничего не меняется.   
\- Привет, приятель, - Джаред обхватывает Дженсена, что тот на мгновение забывает, что нужно дышать. Сумасшедший коктейль из тепла тела и рук Джареда, утренней прохлады, потоком нырнувшей в помещение вслед за Джаредом, и влажной куртки Джареда (наверное, идет снег, или мокрый снег, или дождь, или дождь со снегом - думает Дженсен) заставляет дернуться и прижать Джея к себе еще крепче. – Я скучал, - говорит Джаред тише.  
Ладони Дженсена скользят по плечам Джареда и сжимаются в кулаки вместе с воротником его куртки, расстегнутые полы которой съезжают вверх, царапаясь когтями пуговиц и молний об рубашку Дженсена.  
\- Я тоже. _Как всегда_.- выдыхает он. И чувствует, как улыбка Джареда щекочет волосы на виске.

Чего-то у них никогда не будет, но что-то у них уже действительно есть. И они стоят так намного меньше минуты, но оба думают, что это могло бы длиться намного дольше жизни. Впрочем, никто из них в этом не признается.


End file.
